Lycanthropy a tale of the Children of the Moon
by Allebasii
Summary: Bella is attacked by a Werewolf, not a La Push shape-shifter, but a TRUE werewolf. What will happen when her first Change happens?
1. Preface

Lycanthropy: Preface.

As i stood in the trees, i stretched my arms up, as if to grab the stars and drag them back down to Earth, then lowered them to my sides while all the while staring at the moon.

Lunabell's light shone down on me, and i felt the beginnings of a Change. i smiled, how i loved the Change, the quick pain of bones snapping, elongating, and shifting from to that of another creature's,muscles rippling with the raw Strength of the wild... i threw back my head as the change ended, and pulling in the rich night air, i detected a mouthwatering scent on the air:_a human was near_.

I let out a famished growl: i would always be starving after a Forced Change, when the full moon forced the change on all Lycanthropes and made our instincts take over and our starved bodies seek out flesh to gorge ourselves on. Carefully,i crouched in the underbrush on the edge of the trees out side a home: somewhere in Washington i thought idly in the back of my mind. I stretched out my furred and clawed arms out in front on me, digging my claws into the ground, waiting. my hands were oddly elongated, about twice the normal length of human hands, and tipped with inch long claws.

In front of me, a door opened in the front of the house, and a girl with long brown har and pale skin walked out, holding a silver cell phone in her hand, pressed against her ear as she listened to someone on the other end. the moon shone brightly down on her,Lunabell's blessing, showing me that this girl would be my meal.

As i coiled my body like a spring, ready to attack, a branch snapped under my clawed feet as i shifted my weight. My prey looked up and stared at me with wide, chocolate brown eyes.


	2. Chapter one: Bitten

Lycanthropy chapter 1: Bitten.

**Previously:** ..._In front of me, a door opened in the front of the house, and a girl with long brown hair and pale skin walked out, holding a silver cell phone in her hand, pressed against her ear as she listened to someone on the other end. the moon shone brightly down on her,Lunabell's blessing, showing me that this girl would be my meal._

_As i coiled my body like a spring, ready to attack, a branch snapped under my clawed feet as i shifted my weight. My prey looked up and stared at me with wide, chocolate brown eyes._

* * *

(CharliePov)

I was laying on the couch watching the Ravens and the Colts play football, when i heard Bella coming down the stairs. twisting around, i saw her walk down the hall with a silver cell phone to her ear. She waved as she passed, and i nodded, already focused back on the game.

when the commercials came on, i ran to the kitchen to get a snack. On my way, i bumped into something on the counter, and it fell to the floor with a sound of breaking glass. i stooped down to clean it up and find out what is was. my eyes widened when i picked it up: It was a silver picture frame, the glass with a huge crack going down the middle of the frame, with a picture of Bella and Edward out side his house. the crack ran down Bella's face and to the corner of the frame. their house was _huge,_ it looked more like a mansion.

i was about to put it back on the counter when Bella's bloodcurdling shriek of pain and terror reverberated through out the house. panicking, i ran out the door, completely forgetting about the picture frame in my hand. i came out just in time to see Bella, my baby girl, screaming as she was dragged into the woods by _something. _Shouting her name, i charged foreword, running into the trees to see the _thing_ sink it's teeth into her shoulder and rake it's claws across her face. She was covered in blood, still screaming in pain while trying weakly to fight it off.

It was about to bite her neck when i did the only thing i could. i threw the picture frame. the frame slammed into the Thing's head, and with a howl of agony, let go of Bella, who collapsed to the ground whimpering. The Thing turned and ran into the underbrush, and i ran foreword to kneal next to Bella.

** "Bella!Bella? can you hear me?!" I** shouted in panic. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was faint. i could now see the extant damage was: the claw marks on her face went from her temple to her chin in a diagonal line, crossing over her right eye, all the scratches were bleeding allot. her shoulder was covered in deep, bloody teeth marks. chunks of her should were missing, so she looked oddly misshapen.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she moaned. opening her eyes a little,i saw in horror that her right eye had a shattered look to it...she tried to lift her head but i pusher her gently back down, saying

** "Bella, you shouldn't move, I-I need to get you to the hospital...Where's you phone?" **I asked urgently. i wasn't strong enough to carry her, but that _Thing_, whatever it was, might come back.

** "O-Over Th-there." **She gasped, pointing to the grass a few feet away. The phone was lying in the dirt at the base of a tree. i could hear someone's panicked shouting blaring from it, calling her name. i reached out and snatched it back, putting it to my ear, I could hear Edward practicaly _screaming _into the phone:

**"Bella!Bella, are you OK? whats happening!?!"**

** "EDWARD! GET CARLISLE _NOW!!_BELLA WAS ATTACKED BY SOME KIND OF ANIMAL! SHE'S LOST ALLOT OF BLOOD, WE'RE IN THE WOODS BY OUR HOUSE! HURRY, I CANT CARRY HER AND IF THAT THING COMES BACK---" **i roared into the phone,watching as Bella's eyes closed tightly as she fought the pain, trying not to scream.

i was cut off when Edward yelled back into the phone:

** "WE'RE COMING RIGHT _NOW_! _STAY_WHERE YOU ARE!DON'T LET HER MOVE, PUT PRESSURE ON THE WOUNDED AREAS TO STOP THE BLEEDING,CALL AN AMBULANCE _NOW!"_**

The phone beeped at me as he hung up. hurriedly, i dialed 911 while going back to Bella's side and whispering encouragements into her ear. i took my shirt off and began to tear it into strips, and began to bandage her arm, clumsy with fear. when the operator came on to the phone, i screamed at them to get an ambulance. i gave them my address and they asked me what had happened. i told them my daughter had been attacked by an animal, when they asked what kind, i replied that i didn't know, it was huge, but didn't look like a bear. the lady spoke calmly next, saying an ambulance was on it's way. The phone beeped again, and i looked at the screen. The phone was dying.

** "I'm sorry, i cant stay on, the phone is dying, its gonna turn off in-" **the phone's screen went black, and all the lights faded. i was sitting there, cradling Bella in my arms and holding her hand, when the screech of tires on the road sounded. it sounded like the driver was going a 100mph!

A second later, a silver Volvo swerved into the yard, it's tires leaving deep streaks of mud in the grass. the doors flew open with a _BANG! _and Edward and his father leaped out:Carlisle with a bunch of medical instruments, bandages, and a thing full of syringes and bottles. Edward ran over, so fast i barley saw him move. i shook my head to clear it. Edward hurriedly but gently lifted Bella out of my arms and rushed her to the house. Carlisle, after grabbing my arm,dragged me to the house.

Once we got inside, Carlisle turned to the livingroom, where Bella was laid out on the couch, Edward on his knees beside her, holding her hand and whispering her name. Carlisle swiftly tied a tourniquet at the base of her arm to stop the bleeding in her shoulder, then he took out a syringe and a bottle. quickly, he jabbed the needle into the top of the bottle and pulled the plunger back.a clear liquid filled the syringe, and he then stuck it gently into her arm.

**"whats that?"** i asked staring at it. i felt cold. maybe i was going into shock. though i don't know why _I _was, Bella was the one who was attacked by that _Thing._ the memory of it ran through my mind as Carlisle replied:

**"It's the Morphine, it will numb the pain and make her sleep." **He said while wiping a cleaning swab over her face and shoulder, careful with the eye that was scratched. when her breathing evened out, he gently lifted her eye lid and examined her eye. He blinked, and pain showed on his face. on the floor behind him, Edward gasped and looked at Bella's face, his own filled with sarrow and pain.

**"wh-what is it?"** i whispered. Carlisle sighed, and turned to face me. behind him on the couch, i could see Bella's face was peaceful;the blood was cleaned up, the wounds bandaged except those on her face which had strips of bandages fixed over them with medical tape. She could have been sleeping.

_(i have no idea if this even means anything,i'm not a docter, but it sounds like a good explanation...)_

**"I'm afraid, Charlie, that what ever attacked her, when it clawed her face, it hit an optic nerve, and that eye is now blind..."**

I gasped, staring at him in shock. Just then, the loud wailing of the Ambulance's siren split the air, and in the far distance, hudreds of miles away, a wolf howled.


	3. Chapter two: Pain

**AN:i dont own: Twilight, His Dark Materials trilogy,**

Previously: **_"I'm afraid, Charlie, that what ever attacked her, when it clawed her face, it hit an optic nerve, and that eye is now blind..."_**

_I gasped, staring at him in shock. Just then, the loud wailing of the Ambulance's siren split the air, and in the far distance, hundreds of miles away, a wolf howled_

* * *

One month after Bella was attacked.

_***I look up at the night sky, which held more stars than I had ever seen. a noise behind me makes me turn, and I do. I see a werewolf in front of me, standing on it's hind-legs, it tilts it's head back and howls to the moon, which is a full, pumpkin-orange color. I watch as she howls, (I know in the dream-like way that you understand the dream), that she was a female. She lowers her head again, and suddenly I am running beside her in the trees in bright sunlight at hundreds of miles per hour. Blurry brown and dark shapes surround us, which I know instinctively are more werewolves. I look at my hands and realize they are covered in fur. I am no longer running on two legs, but four, my clawed hands doubling as feet. i too was a werewolf now. weird, but not weird oddly enough._

_Suddenly ahead of us a wave of cold rose up. We all halted our advance, stirring up the dust of the earth into a great cloud as we skidded to a stop. I looked up from the ground into the cold eyes of our attackers who glittered briliantly in the bright light... ***_

Just then, I woke up.

With a groan, I rolled over in bed, yawning. I had had that dream _again_. I opened my eye to see Edward's golden eyes staring into mine. I smiled at him, which he returned with a "**Good morning, my Angel."**

I smiled again. **"You know, I think you have it wrong. **_**You**_** are the Angel here Edward."**

He rolled his eyes scornfully and I hopped out of bed, stumbling a little. I stretched my arms high over my head, clasping my hands together and reaching up. I tilted my head back and yawned again. **"Be right back, I need a human moment."**

I walked over to the bathroom, expertly ignoring the blackness I saw on my right side and concentrating on my left. I showered and got dressed with out much difficultly quickly. I had forgotten to shower last night I was so tired. After towel-drying my hair, and wrapping my towel under my shoulders, I looked in the mirror above my sink.

My face had scars going from my temple to my chin, crossing over my blind right eye which was now a pale, washed out blue instead of chocolate brown. The skin was puckered and a pale white color, paler than my skin by a few degrees. My shoulder was slightly misshapen, and had scars all over it. You could clearly see the bite marks near my collarbone, both front and back. Whatever had attacked me must have had a massive head to be able to bite that mush of my shoulder. I felt the familiar pain when I moved my arm to shoulder-height.

I hissed in pain, and immediately Edward was beside me, concern in his eyes. I jumped a little. **"Are you ok Bella?" **

He asked immediately, staring at my face. i blushed at him seeing me in nothing more than a towel. Pain flickered in his face as he looked into my blinded eye, but he immediately hid it. **"Nothing," **I mumbled. **"I just moved my arm and it hurt my shoulder. A little." **

He looked concerned, and he suddenly reached out past me to open the medicine cabinet. Reaching in, he grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a small paper cup. Quickly, faster than I could see, he took two pills from the bottle, filled the cup with water, and passed them to me. I was the one to roll my eyes now, but I took the cup and pills without arguing. I popped the pills in my mouth and took a sip of water, washing them down. I felt the familiar sensation that there was one still in my throat like always happened when I took medicine that was in pill-form. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable. I quickly drank the rest of the water in one gulp and the feeling disappeared. **"Thank you," **He said smiling at me.** "And what would you like to have for breakfast this fine Saturday morning my lady?" **He asked in a formal sounding voice, mock-bowing to me. I laughed quietly. **"Hmm, I would like some scrambled eggs good sir, with toast if you would." **I answered as formally as I could, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

He looked up and chuckling, asked:

**"Hmm! An interesting choice madam, how about one of my famous bacon and cheese omelets instead?" **he asked in the perfect impersonation of a fateful servent.

**"That would be splendid! Well? What are you waiting for? Hop to it man!" **I couldn't control it any longer; I burst out laughing and he joined in, his laughter sounding like the peals of a bell. he walked out of the bathroom chuckleing while i got dressed behind the closed door. i had on jeans and a "Just Say No" teeshirt. i walked out of the bathroom to see him looking at one of the new books i had gotten from the book store. i had read the books many times from the library, but these were the first set i had bought. The books i had baught were the His dark Materials by Phillip Pullman. i had watched the first book, the Golden Compass, as a movie. dward was currently examining the third and last book, The Amber Spyglass. as i walked closer, i realized he was reading outloud one of the poems from the first pages of the book:

America:a prophecy, by william blake.

"The morning comes, the night decays, the watchmen leave their stations;  
The grave is burst, the spices shed, the linen wrapped up;  
The bones of death, the cov'ring clay, the sinews shrunk & dry'd.  
Reviving shake, inspiring move, breathing! awakening!  
Spring like redeemed captives when their bonds & bars are burst;

Let the slave grinding at the mill, run out into the field:  
Let him look up into the heavens & laugh in the bright air;  
Let the inchained soul shut up in darkness and in sighing,  
Whose face has never seen a smile in thirty weary years;  
Rise and look out, his chains are loose, his dungeon doors are open.  
And let his wife and children return from the opressors scourge;  
They look behind at every step & believe it is a dream.  
Singing: 'The Sun has left his blackness, & has found a fresher morning  
And the fair Moon rejoices in the clear & cloudless night;  
For Empire is no more, and now the Lion & Wolf shall cease.' "

I walked over to him and he looked up at me. **"what is this book about? i have never read it before." **I smiled. **"you would probably love it. it's about an alternate universe, where humans' souls are outside their bodies in the form of an animal. they are called Deamons. as children, their Deamons have no shape, they can change from animal to animal. but as they get older, their deamon's shape will stay the same, showing what kind of person they are. Lyra is the main character in the books, and her deamon Pantaliamon. or Pan. i cant tell you anymore that happens, or it would give it away. but they're really good books, you should read them."**

He nodded and set the book down with the others. **"i might have to, they sound really good." **He murmured. **"They are. i love them."** I said. Suddenly, at vampire-speed, he grabbed me, scooped me up into his arms and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Sitting me down in a chair gently, careful not to move my shoulder, and went to the fridge, grabbed some eggs,cheese and bacon out, and quicklly made an omelet for me which i dug into hungrily. it was delicious. he smiled at me as i ate, and since it was saterday, we were going to the medow today.

About 10 minutes later, we wereout side by the woods. i climbed onto edwards back and he took off running through the trees, giving me a hundreds of miles per hour piggy-back ride. the trees were brown and dark colored blurrs around us. when we got to the medow 5 minutes later, the sun was out for once, and as edward skidded to a stop just for fun, kicking up a cloud of dust, his skin sparkled briliantly in the sunlight. _Woah...just like my dream...._i thought. i looked up into edwards eyes, which with the sun behind him, made them appear pitch black hollows and evil looking for a second...

Later, me and edward were sitting in a super tall tree looking at the stars.

Just as the full moon rose behind a cloud, I gasped as a stabbing pain lanced through my skull behind my blind eye like a sharp blade. I cried out, holding my head as the pain became worse. It felt like some animal was fighting, trying to rip it's way out of my head. My shoulder burned like it was on fire and the scars on my face felt like they had been sliced open with an acid-coated knife. I screamed in agony. I heard Edward shouting my name as I went limp, and darkness gathered at the edges of my vision. I felt Edward's ice-cold arms around me. I felt as though I were flying, with the wind rushing past as we fell through the air. I barely noticed when Edward landed lightly on his feet and ran through the trees. As my eyes closed over the blurred colors, I once again saw the werewolf from my dream in my mind's eye:

_A massive, graceful creature, she stood on four legs, her body covered in fur as she lifted her wolf's head to the sky and howled, clawed hands resting on the ground and tail raised high, she howled to the full moon as others joined in her song._

Then the blackness overcame me, and I saw nothing.

* * *

Later:

When I first became aware, I was too tired too open my eyes, and too confused. Feeling slowly returned to my arms and legs instead of the numbness that had held me in the darkness. I couldn't move, but oddly, I felt perfectly fine, far better than I had since a month ago when that animal had attacked me. I was no longer in any pain, and I was surprised. That last moment of awareness had been filled with pain. I wondered why. All the places I had scars from the attack had burned like fire. I suddenly became aware of voices around me. I was confused. _Where was I? _The voices around me were very quiet. I strained to hear, and they suddenly jumped into focus.

**"Edward! What happened?" **asked Carlisle's voice.

**"I don't know! We were just sitting in a tree by the meadow watching the stars, and she just gasped in pain. She was holding her head and she screamed, then she blacked out! I just don't know!" **I heard Edward's agonized voice near me. I tried to move again, to comfort him, but nothing happened.

**"Hmm, it could have been a seizure, but if it was, the scans of her brain after the attack must have missed something…she _did _hit her head pretty hard and whatever it was slashed her face pretty bad…" **Carlisle mused.

**"How much morphine did you give her? How long till she wakes up?" **Asked Edwards voice. I felt a cold hand wrap around mine.

"She should wake up in a couple of hours, that was a large dose and I only gave it to her an hour ago. She should be sound asleep for the rest of the night maybe."

**"Are you sure?"**

"Positive."

**"What should we do now?"**

**"We should wait and see what happens."**

A long silence ensued as I struggled to move or open my eyes or move at all. I started counting the minutes in my head while trying to move my hand. I struggled for about ten minutes when a voice interrupted me.

**"Are you sure she's ok? She was in a lot of pain when she fainted." **Edward's voice was filled with worry, and I could take it no longer. With a gasp of exertion, I wrapped my hand around Edward's and then concentrated on opening my eyes.

**"Bella! Carlisle, I think she's still in pain!" **Edwards panicked voice sounded next to me. Eyes still closed, I rolled them in annoyance. I heard Carlisle moving something and the sharp crackle of metal against plastic. Just then, I managed t open my eyes with another gasp. Everything was blurry, and I rolled my eyes around, trying to focus. I heard Carlisle whisper

**"Impossible…"**

My voice came out as a jumbled moan:

**"WeeeeerraaamIyy? **I had meant to say '_where am I?'_ but it came out jumbled together.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" came Edward's voice sounding even more worried.

I looked towards the sound of his voice and focused on his face. We were at his house, and I was lying on a couch in their living room facing the glass wall. Edward's was tense with stress and worry.

Suddenly, outside, a stormcloud moved away from the moon and a shaft of moonlight struck where I was lying on the couch.


	4. Chapter three: Change

_Previously:_

_I looked towards the sound of his voice and focused on his face. We were at his house, and I was lying on a couch in their living room facing the glass wall. Edward's was tense with stress and worry._

_Suddenly, outside, a storm cloud moved away from the moon and a shaft of moonlight struck where I was lying on the couch _

Lycanthropy chapter 3:Change

As soon as the shaft of moonlight made contact with my skin, I screamed in agony. Edward and Carlisle both leaped toward me as I began to thrash about uncontrollably; shouting my name, but I did not hear them. All I saw was the moon, and it's light shining on me, all I heard were my screams of pain, and all I felt was the pain, caused by all my bones snapping under some unknown force, shifting, changing shape, and resettling back in place. My muscles stretched and thickened, and I could feel as my skin was covered in thick, shaggy fur.

My eyes opened wide as I screamed-more like howling than screaming- with my unfocused gaze, I saw Carlisle and Edward staring at me in shock and horror as my back arched off the couch and I leaped to the floor, landing on all fours.

Instincts were taking over my mind; I sniffed at the air, pulling in all the scents. I smelled delicious human, sickly sweet vampire, harsh chemicals and the faint, tempting scent of animal blood. I felt a pang in my stomach, and I let out a ravenous moan; I was _starving._ I would not be able to resist leaping at the first living thing I saw, and tearing it apart to sate my hunger. Human or animal, it didn't matter.

I knew that, as Edward and Carlisle warily approached me from across the room; where they had jumped instinctively; their eye's wide in shock, that they would not hurt me. My mind knew this, but my body reacted quite differently.

With a warning snarl as viscous and terrifying as a vampire's, I crouched, ready to spring should they attack, they halted, and I could see fear in their eyes. I towered about them; I must have grown at least two feet when I changed. I stared at Carlisle, obviously the leader, for any sudden movements. Meanwhile, in the back of my mind, my human self was shouting at me to stop, they weren't a danger; but I didn't listen.

Edward stepped forward, hand raised as if in surrender, and I automatically focused my gaze on him. I bared my teeth in warning, letting another growl out. He stopped a few feet from me, his eye's staring into mine.

"**Bella?" **He whispered. I cocked my head at him, blinking. I couldn't understand what he said.

Suddenly, with an earsplitting _BANG! _The front door burst open and laughing, the rest of the Cullen's entered the house, oblivious about what was before them. The second my brain processed their entry -almost as fast as a vampires- the instinct of self-preservation kicked in. outnumbered, and relatively weaker than them all, Flight was chosen by my subconscious mind, and turning so fast I was a blur, I sprang, leaping at the glass wall, shattering it on impact.

The cutting glass had no effect on my tough skin, and hearing the sounds of alarm behind me, I began to run, running so fast, that the house was left behind in seconds, so fast only a fast vampire would catch up, I raced through the trees. Hearing no pursuit behind me, instead of focusing on escape, I used my sense of smell and hearing to find my meal. I caught the scent of deer, and could hear their heartbeats about two miles ahead.

Quickly, using my feet as much as my hands, I climbed the closest tree and ascended to the top, where leaping from treetop to treetop, I tracked down the heard. They stood in a clearing, unaware of my approach. I dove from the tree like a hawk, leaping onto the back of the largest buck, grabbing it's head, and digging into it's back with the claws on my hind feet, I tore into it's neck with my sharp teeth. Still alive, it collapsed from my weight and died instantly as I sank my razor-sharp teeth into it's neck again to kill it. When it was dead, I sprang off of it and to the grass beside it, and ripping open it's side, began to feed.

An hour later, while feeding on my fifth catch -a large mountain lion- I heard the nearly imperceptible sound of footsteps, more than one, moving fast. Toward me. I lifted my head, muzzled bloody in the moonlight, and bare my teeth at whatever was coming at me. Suddenly, all the Cullen's appeared out of nowhere, each station around the clearing, surrounding me. I saw that most of them had looks of shock on their faces, some even with fear. I saw that Emmett seemed impressed when he saw the limp body of a massive grizzly bear deposited next to the deer's carcass.

I turned slowly, waiting for one of them to attack me. I tensed when Carlisle made a lightning fast movement with his hand, and in slow motion, my eye's tracking the movement, watched as what looked like a dart flew through the air towards me. Sensing the danger approaching fast, I jumped. I leaped straight into the tallest tree, balancing on the uppermost branch, I could see for miles around. But none of that interested me now, not even the sun, just coming over the horizon.

The seven Vampires below me, who were running to the tree I was in and climbing up at the speed of light were more concerning. I glanced to the right, to another tree that I could jump to.

Coiling like a spring, I launch myself into the air, but just as I reached the center of the gap between this tree and the next, I heard the _whoosh_ of air, and felt a small stabbing pain in the back of my neck. My limbs immediately went limp in the early morning light, and I felt again that change, as my body became once more that of a human.

Coming back to my senses now that I was human again, but losing consciousness fast because of the tranquilizer, I could only watch in horror as the huge tree collided with me. Pain exploded through my body as I slammed into the tree; I felt as multiple bones broke in my body, and gashes and cuts formed throughout as the huge branches whipped past. I was barely conscious now; I could hear the horrified and terrified cries of the Cullen's as they watched me fall.

The second I hit the ground; I felt my body go limp, my scream of agony resounding around the forest. I saw through clouded eyes as the Cullen's ran towards me, screaming my name. But there was something closer to me much closer and faster than any vampire. I felt warm, fur covered arms wrap around me gently, and saw the ground disappear as whatever carried me ran into the forest, faster than even _I_ had ran that night.

As the sound of the Cullen's disappeared into the distance, and my eyes closed as the tranquilizer took effect, just before I went under, I thought I heard a voice:

"**Sleep well little one, you are safe now, and will soon join your own kind."**

Then the darkness pulled me under despite the pain throughout my entire body, and I slept.


	5. Chapter four: Change Edward PoV

Previously_**:**_

"_**Sleep well little one, you are safe now, and will soon join your own kind."**_

_Then the darkness pulled me under despite the pain throughout my entire body, and I slept_.

(EPoV)

**"WeeeeerraaamIyy?" **She moaned. I couldn't understand: _how was she awake? _Carlisle was just as confused; he had used a large dose of morphine on her; she should be asleep for the rest of the night!

**"Bella? Can you hear me?" **She turned her head, her eye focused on my face. Suddenly, a patch of moonlight shone through the glass wall behind me onto her face.

She screamed.

Still screaming, she began to thrash about, eye's tightly closed, arms and legs jerking in every direction.

I shouted her name the second she screamed, as did Carlisle, but she didn't seem to hear us. Suddenly, I heard multiple sickening _Snaps, _as if bones were braking, her skin rippled and muscles bulged. Fur sprouted all over her body, turning a thick and shaggy pure, bright white color. Her eyes opened, and she looked towards us with her unfocused eyes as she screamed, a scream that was rapidly becoming a howl.

Suddenly, she leaped off of the couch-her ruined clothing lay in scraps there- and landed on all fours. She looked exactly like a werewolf from the movies: Large clawed hands, a bipedal structure covered in fur, muscular arms and legs, a shorted muzzle filled with sharp teeth pointy ears, and black eyes. She was breathing heavily; she sniffed at the air, and let out a starved moan.

Carlisle and me slowly moved closer to her; I was in too much shock to read Carlisle's mind, and I just stared. Bella had grown about two feet when she changed…she was _huge_. Watching us wearily, she growled, a growl terrifying enough to scare even a vampire. We stopped walking. I could feel the fear in me, and I knew, that Bella was not in control right now.

She was staring at Carlisle, as if waiting for him to attack. He stood still, not knowing what to do. I stepped forward slowly, and she automatically focused on me. I could still see the scars on her face and shoulder, from when an animal had attacked her. No, by a werewolf, and the proof was right in front of my eyes.

"**Bella?" **I whispered, hoping to make her calm down. I could see that she was trembling, either from fear, anger, or stress, I didn't know. At the sound of my voice, she cocked her head at me, blinking. Her ears swiveled forward to catch the sound. I could see confusion in her eyes.

I was so focused on Bella, that I didn't hear the rest of my family approaching the house. With a loud _BANG! _The front door burst open, slamming into the wall, my family entered, laughing at some joke I had not heard. They didn't seem to notice the drama unfolding in front of them. The second the door banged open, Bella's eyes flickered to the rest of my family, and for a second, I feared she would attack them, but instead, she turned around so fast she was a blur, even to me, she ran at the glass wall and leaped at it. It shattered on impact, and she raced away into forest.

With shouts of alarm, my family finally realized what was happening, and chaos filled my mind as they all bombarded me with questions.

Jasper was trying to calm everyone down, but not very successfully. Alice was shouting something about not being able to "see" anything, Esme was worried about Bella getting hurt, Emmett was wondering how well she would fight against him, which I snarled at so viciously that he stopped talking about it but continued to think about. Everyone else was just worried or confused or both.

Carlisle and I tried to explain it to them, and after about 30 minutes, we were preparing to go after her. Emmett pulled a tranquilizer gun, complete with 10 darts from somewhere, and Carlisle got out a medical bag filled with things that could be used if Bella got hurt or was. Esme ran upstairs and got a spare change of clothes and put them in the bag with the medical stuff. I looked at my wristwatch, Bella had run away and hour ago.

As we set out to track Bella down, we followed her trail into the woods. It went a long way away until it stopped next to a tree. The scent was odd: it smelled human, but not exactly, Bella's blood, which had been so powerfully delicious smelling before that I had to constantly prevent myself from killing her, now smelled nothing like the floral scent that had been so tempting. Now, it was tainted with a wolf smell, and that of the forest. Looking around, we discovered that she had climbed the tree next to where she had stopped.

We were all astounded, we had never heard that a werewolf could climb anything; we all thought they were like normal wolves, but hunger crazed and could infect their prey like us with the disease that spread to others, making them werewolves too, like Bella.

We quickly climbed the tree, following the scent till it got to the top. When we reached the top, we all cast about for the scent, and discovered it had crossed to another tree. We jumped from this tree to the next, following the trail from treetop to treetop. Now I could smell the faint scent of deer, mountain lion, grizzly bear and that strange wolfish scent.

As we jumped to another tree, at the sound of flesh being ripped apart and some animal gorging on fresh meat, I glanced down and stared, astonished. Bella, who I could now see in the moonlight, was hunched over a bloody carcass and feeding noisily. I heard Esme stifle a cry of surprise. Bella glanced up, her teeth bared, and looked around wearily.

We all knew the plan: surround Bella and shoot her with the tranquilizer to nock her out before she kills someone or runs away to far for her to get back easily. Try not to hurt her. If she fights, restrain her. If she runs, catch her. It all very straight forward.

At a subtle signal, we all leaped down and surrounded Bella at the edges of the clearing. She tensed, and began to turn slowly on the spot, waiting for one of us to make a move. Her muzzle was covered in blood and animal carcasses lay in a pile at her feet, all of them stripped to the bone, except the one she had been eating when we showed up.

Impressive, she took down that grizzly! That would have been fun to fight…

I heard Emmett's impressed and envious thoughts as he spotted the huge limp body of a grizzly bear. I looked at Carlisle who was across from me, and he brought up the tranquilizer gun and shot it in one fast, fluid movement. I could see the dart as it flew through the air in slow-motion, spinning as it flew towards Bella, who seemed to be watching it, but that was impossible, it was to fast for her to see….

Suddenly, Bella leaped into the air and into the top of tallest tree a second before the dart passed through the space she had occupied. We started running to the tree, and began to climb. I could see the sun beginning to rise, and it's light shone on Bella as she prepared to jump to another tree. She jumped. Just as she reached the center of the space between this tree and the next, Emmett, who had the tranquilizer gun now, shot the dart at her.

It hit the back of her neck, and she immediately went limp. Just then, as the sun fully crested the horizon, the black and white fur that covered her body began to recede, the ears shrank, and she became human again. Horrified, I watched as her momentum-filled leap threw her against the tree at super speed in her weak human body. I heard the snapping of bones and branches alike; the scent of her blood filled the air, still with that animal edge to it that instantly quelled my thirst.

I jumped down, to try and catch her, but I was too far away. As she fell, branches whipped past her head and opened small cuts and large gashes across her face and body. I shouted her name as she fell and I ran, and heard my family shouting and screaming her names as we tried to get to her in time to catch her, but even if we did, it would be like landing on rock for her.

When she hit the ground with a muted _Thud,_ she screamed in agony and went limp, blood pooling around her still form. Terror gripped me, but I could still hear her heart beat, but it was very faint. I seemed to be moving so slowly as I raced to her.

Suddenly, all my senses were cut off and I stumbled to a stop, or at least I think I did. I could not see, hear, smell, or touch anything. It felt like what Alec, of the Volturi could do… were they here? Was I dead somehow, and this is what it was like to die? After an endless time, it could have been minutes, an hour or a day, I could not tell, my senses all came rushing back.

With a gasp, I opened my eyes _(When had I shut them?)_ and looked around wildly. My family was ok, all of them as shocked and confused as I was. But one thing held my attention above all else: Bella was gone.

I ran forward to where I knew she had fallen, but there was no blood on the ground, and cast about for the scent desperately, but I found nothing. With a shout of frustration, I began to run around the clearing in huge circles, frantically looking for Bella's scent, _any_ thing that would lead me to her! There was nothing. Nothing but the animals who hid automatically at my presence, the trees and the clouds above. Nothing.

It began to rain hard when I walked back to my family at top speed, hoping they'd found something. From their hopeless faces and thoughts I knew they hadn't. Thunder boomed in the distance, and lightning flashed across the sky. I sat down in the mud and stared dejectedly into the woods.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the trees behind me and scented a human-wolf smell. I whirled around and stared at the trees, as a giant wolf emerged, staring at my family and me.

**AN: new chap soon!**


	6. Chapter five: camp

**Previously:**_ Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the trees behind me and scented a human-wolf smell. I whirled around and stared at the trees, as a giant wolf emerged, staring at my family and me._

**Lycanthropy chapter 5:Camp**

* * *

(LukePoV) (**My new character! Don't ask! Just read!)**

With the girl named Bella in my arms as I ran, Cassandra raced along beside me and bandaged Bella's injuries. We would be able to heal her when we got to the rest of the Clan later.

"_Cassandra, keep blocking the vampires till we were far enough away. Peter, make sure you erase our trail entirely, we can't have those vamps following us._"

I told them in our Mind-Link. They nodded and when she finished bandaging, Cassandra handed me an extra uniform; a kind of tight black tee shirt, With a black skirt Velcroed t the bottom. I quickly but gently put it on the girl and shifted her so I was carrying her Bridal-style.

Peter smiled, baring his teeth as he sprinted on all fours; his fur was black and white, with spiraling patterns of black spinning into the white. His neon green eyes looked like they were glowing.

Once we were far enough away, we found Jason; he had mainly a dark, dark blue coat, with silver on his chest and tail, and with a black eye patch around his eye. His eyes were a deep red from a potion made by Ashe for him. He was standing under a small tree, his arms crossed. He nodded when he saw Bella, and putting his clawed hand on my shoulder, Cassandra and Peter grabbing my elbows, and Jason teleported us to camp.

You see, some Werewolves, or at least the ones in our Clan, had special powers; Jason could teleport people or things; Cassandra could erase any trail so we couldn't be followed; Ashe, our Prophet, could heal any injury completely, but it would still leave a scar as if it had healed naturally, she could also see the future.

Peter could block people's sense completely and instantly for a long time, giving us time to escape situations. Or stop fights between members, which rarely happened.

We were like one big family, and in a sense we were: all of us had been adopted by Taha Aki, an ancient Shape Shifter, and his imprint and wife: Chelsea, who is also a werewolf.

I looked around at our camp, our home. We were in the Amazon rainforest; we had moved here two years ago. In front of us, stood the ruins of a pyramid, long forgotten in History's pages, even we did not know who had lived here. The pyramid had stepping stones-cracked and missing chunks of rock- it was brown and gray, with green moss lining the steps. The top of the Pyramid had caved in; leaving a huge skylight that always illuminated the inside of our massive home always, with sunlight at day and moonlight at night. Massive trees surrounded us, with vines and animals abundant in them. The rain forest was full of light and life. Humans had not yet discovered this place, and if they did, all life would have fled.

As soon as we appeared, Ashe ran up to us, her crimson and black fur braided with hundreds of feathers and leaves, a leather necklace with animal teeth on it clinked at her throat. Her partner, Fenris was right behind her. His fur was dyed a light, silvery grey, with electric blue on his chest and tail, but with a darker blue like the tides decorating his shoulders and legs, and a bright yellow lightning bolt going from his Forehead, to his tail, and down his legs. He looked like a thunderstorm at sea.

When she reached us, Ashe bared her teeth at the sharp smell of blood. Her eyes widened as I gently laid Bella down onto the soft, mossy ground, and she saw the extent of her injuries. She immediately knelt next to her, and laying her palms over Bella's chest, she began to chant, praying to Soluken, the Sun God, and Lunabell, the Goddess of the moon, to summon her power of healing.

As soon as she began to chant, Bella's wounds closed, bones resettled back in place, and the blood that had been oozing out of them was sucked back into her skin.

"**What happened to her?" **She demanded, looking up when she was finished. **"Did someone do this?" **her eyes flashed at the thought. Her eyes were strange; one was blue, and the other green.

I nodded. **"There was a coven of vampires hunting her. She was in a tree, and she was jumping from that to the next trying to escape, when they shot her with a tranquilizer dart, and right then, the sun came up, so she changed back into a human just as she hit the tree…"**

I winced at the memory. **"She slammed into it, and I could hear her bones break and smell her blood, she fell, and hit the ground hard. Peter was already starting to block them when they started running, so they didn't get close, we ran out, got her, and Cassandra erased our trail."**

She nodded, still looking angry. She told me to pick her up so we could bring her inside. I complied and carried her into the pyramid. Inside, thick blankets lined the walls, with nests of pillows overflowing. I gently walked over to the free corner, piled high with thick blankets, and laid her down. Chelsea, who had just walked in with Taha Aki, saw us and hurried over. Taha had a slight limp; after all, he was well over 200 years old.

"**What happened? Who is this?" **She asked in her kind, motherly voice. I knew she missed her only son, Gabriel badly. He had died some time ago.

"**Her name is Bella Swan, I heard the vampires hunting her say her name. She was badly hurt, but they didn't bite her; didn't get close enough. Ashe already healed her. They shot her with a tranquilizer dart, she'll be asleep for awhile…" **I trailed off at Chelsea and Taha Aki's astonished and disbelieving expressions.

There was a moment of silence, in which they dint seem able to speak, but finally Chelsea spoke:

"**Did you say **_**Swan?**_**" **She whispered.

I nodded. **"Why?"**

"**That was my last name when I was human still."**


	7. chapter 6: Reunion & The wolves

Lycanthropy chapter 6, Part one:** Meeting** **The** **Wolves**

_**Previously:**_

_It began to rain hard when I walked back to my family at top speed, hoping they'd found something. From their hopeless faces and thoughts, I knew they hadn't. Thunder boomed in the distance, and lightning flashed across the sky. I sat down in the mud and stared dejectedly into the woods._

_Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the trees behind me and scented a human-wolf smell. I whirled around and stared at the trees, as a giant wolf emerged, staring at my family and me._

**(EpoV)**

"Bella!" I shouted stupidly, before my incredibly-fast-vampire-mind caught up with what I was seeing. Hearing the thoughts and heartbeats of the other wolves, I knew that the entire pack was here. Immediately a rage filled me that I knew stemmed from the desperation eating my heart and I started to advance towards them menacingly.

"Bella!" I shouted again, "Have you seen her? _Where is she_?" I roared. I was trembling, the rainbows reflecting off my marble skin and dancing across the wolves and the trees in the early morning sunlight.

I shifted into a crouch, the despair-filled rage driving me to do something— _anything!_ —That would bring Bella back; Bella was a werewolf now, which the Quileutes believed they were, so why not take her away from the vampires they hated? Especially if she was hurt? By us?

The lead wolf, the black one—Sam, I remembered snarled and bared his teeth at me. The others copied his movement in synch, but I watched in surprise as Jacob, the massive red-brown wolf (and my arch-enemy) forced his way to the front.

_What do you mean have we _seen_ Bella?_ He snarled at me with his thoughts. _Where is she? What'd you do this time? Did she leave you because she finally realized that you're nothing better than a bloodsucking corpse that wants to kill her? _He gave a short laugh while the other wolves looked at him in shock.

_**Jacob, stop this you're not helping-**_Sam tried to order him but Jacob snarled at him and seemed to tower over Sam. _**No, Sam! I'm tired of listening to you! Especially when it concerns this bloodsucker!**_ He said and suddenly I felt something alter in his mind; his mind, which before had been intermingled into a kind of hive-mind, separated from theirs' and I could hear his thoughts separately from the others in the pack.

Weird.

Jacob slowly turned to face me, anticipation flowing like a river through his thoughts. He stalked towards me and I heard my family's and the wolves' confusion and concern as we faced off.

_C'mon bloodsucker, fight me, _he taunted as he slowly stalked forward, _this way when Bella comes running to me I can tell her _you_ wont be bothering her again. So what'd you do this time? What'd you say to her that made her finally leave you?_

A black rage filled me like a storm cloud. "I did _nothing_ to her!" I roared at him advancing with my hands clenched into fists. "You remember when she was attacked last month? And those scars she had?" I shouted, then continued in the same breath: "She was attacked by a _werewolf!" _His eyes widened in shock and anger.

_None of us would ever attack—_I interrupted him furiously: "Not one of you! An _actual werewolf!_ She was _bitten!_ And now she's one too and last night she transformed and she got hurt and now she's disappeared without a trace!" I shouted, gesturing to the pile of dead animals.

His and the other wolves' eyes looked like they would fall out of their heads in their surprise. Jacob slowly walked over to the pile of carcasses and sniffed them cautiously. Suddenly he froze.

He was shocked beyond words, so I could not hear his thoughts. All this time my family and the other mutts had been watching us silently. But now Jasper spoke up:

"What is it?" he whispered having sensed the shock and recognition coming from Jacob. Jacob looked up, his black eyes full of astonishment. _ I don't know…but…this scent, her scent, smells like us, and its really familiar for some reason, like I recognized it instantly the second I smelled this; she's not just a normal werewolf; theirs something special about her, about her blood and her mind…it's like what they say about babies; how they automatically know their mothers? It's like we're connected somehow…_He mused.

A thought ran through his mind, something about Imprinting, and I snarled involuntarily. If this dog had imprinted on Bella, I would rip his head off before he got the chance.

He turned to me with a dazed expression, almost as if he were in a trance. _I think I can lead you to her, follow her trail…_ "There is no trail!" I told him in annoyance. I could feel my anger decreasing and the desperation to find Bella began to take over my mind again.

_Yes there is, it's going this way. _ He thought to me and pointed his head to the north. _Leading into the woods; there are more than one, belonging to other werewolves whose scents are like Bella's but not as…recognizable…_ he said, a second before Alice burst out:

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?"

Part two: Reunions:

_**Previously:**_

_There was a moment of silence, in which they didn't seem able to speak, but finally Chelsea spoke: _

_"__**Did you say Swan?" **__She whispered._

_I nodded. __**"Why?"**_

_"__**That was my last name when I was human still."**_

**I do not own Twilight; all **_**I**_** own are the Taynocava Clan, my self-invented characters (the werewolves…and one vampire) and the plot of this story. **

(Luke PoV)

I stared at Chelsea and Taha Aki in shock. _**"What?" **_I whispered. Both Taha Aki and Chelsea looked at each other, eyes locking. Chelsea was about to speak when behind me I heard the clatter of sharp claws on stone and I turned around to see Alexandra walking toward us.

With her forest green and dark brown fur, (dyed that color when she joined the clan) and her bright, almost glowing blue eyes, she was a truly beautiful werewolf, even with the burn-scar on her head. She stalked foreword in the early morning light and when she saw Bella she gasped and instantly she Changed back into her human form. Her hair now looked as if a spray-paint-wielding leprechaun had attacked her.

"You found her?" she demanded rhetorically, running forward to kneel down, nothing but concern for the young Lycan in her eyes. "Is she ok? Was she hurt?" she asked, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear while she leaned forward to rest her hand against Bella's pale forehead.

"Yes, she was hurt; some hybrid vamps were tracking her, but Ashe already cleaned her up," I said impatiently, and to Chelsea and Taha Aki: "what do you mean, Swan was your last name when you were a human?" I demanded again. Alexandra looked up in shock.

"When I was a human, before I married Taha Aki, I was known as Chelsea Rowan Swan, and when I married Taha Aki, we discovered I was pregnant. I had to give up my son, Gabriel Swan, to protect him; I faked my death and let Marie my sister take care of him for me.

"As the years passed I watched him live his life from the sidelines. He was married and had his own children, who in turn had their children; through it all, both Taha and I watched our descendents live their lives, who never knew what had happened to their long-lost grandmother. When Renee, my great-grandson- Charlie's wife moved to Arizona with my great great granddaughter I thought I would never see her again.

"Then She moved back, and after a couple of months—here we are." She said. _Holy crap! We just rescued Chelsea's great-great granddaughter?_ I thought and I saw a similar look on Alexandra's face.

Just then, as Alex was about to say something, in walked Sparrow, (aka Olivia Tempest) and Jack, Sparrow's best friend. It was obvious to everyone but them that they liked each other, as in loved each other.

I always wondered: how was it that you could confuse love with friendship? To go on for years not knowing that you're in love with the person right next to you? Suddenly I heard a small gasp and looked down in time to see Bella's eyes flutter and open.

She looked around blurrily for a few seconds before her chocolate brown eyes focused on my icy blue ones, and she jerked in shock. "Where am I?" she whispered, trying to push herself up with her arms. I let her, seeing as she was fine. "What happened?"

Her eyes locked with mine for a second before she turned and glanced around the room, looking at everybody in confusion. When she looked at Taha Aki, he stepped forward and spoke: "How much of last night do you remember, child?" he asked, and she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Not much…" She said, and then she gasped again, her eyes opening in shock. "Oh! I was…um, walking in the forest and some animal must have attacked me—" I stopped her with a gesture of my hand. "Bella, there's no point of trying to make up a story; you're not crazy or anything, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've all had to deal with it. We're all Lycans here, or Werewolves, if you prefer." I told her calmly.

Her eyes opened wide. "How do you know my name?" she asked, moving to sit cross-legged. I shrugged, and Alexandra said: "We heard those vampires that were after you say your name."

Bella's eyes got even wider, and a look of panic flashed across her face. "Vampires?" she squeaked nervously, and I had to laugh at her expression.

"Well, they're not _actual_ vampires; they just think they are. They're some kind of vampire hybrid." I smiled wider. "As a matter of fact, we've got our own little _true_ vampire here," I pointed to the sky, "When the sun sets you can meet her, but don't let her age fool you, she's older then she looks." I said seriously.

"Ok, so then, since you all know my name, do I get to know yours?" she asked, slightly nervous still. I held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "My name's Luke, Luke Threwdmoon." I said with a brilliant smile her way.

Alexandra walked up to greet her too: "My name's Alexandra Dante, but you can call me Alex." Then she fidgeted nervously, looking almost as if she could cry; a rare sign of weakness for her, "and um, I'm the one who changed you…I am so sorry about that." Bella took one look at her face before enveloping her in a hug.

"C'mon, it wasn't your fault, it's ok, I forgive you." she said quickly, and I smiled again at her compassion. Both Taha and Chelsea looked at each other quickly, and I didn't have to be in the Mind Link to know they were discussing weather or not to tell Bella that they were her great, great, grandparents. Chelsea shook her head, and Taha Aki nodded.

Chelsea then stepped forward and took Bella's hand. "My name is Chelsea, and this is my husband, Taha Aki, you may recognize him from some of the Quileute legends."

**Later that night:**

After we had introduced Bella to everyone—You should have seen the look on her face when she saw how many of us there were! —And we had gotten her something to eat; we all came back to the pyramid and walked inside.

Jack Steeling, (a friend of mine who was dating Sparrow, aka Olivia Tempest) pointed to a corner, where little Elizabeth's coffin lay on the ground. Just as the last streaks of sunlight disappeared over the horizon, the coffin lid was lifted up, almost as if by it's own accord, and then rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Elizabeth sat up and stepped out; still in her red cotton dress from last night.

She smiled when she saw me, her fangs flashing in the starlight. "Hey Uncle Luke! Did you find the new girl you were looking for?"

**AN: hey people, I am **_**soo**_** sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but I've had terrible writers block; but don't worry, I'm going to update Birth By Sleep next; I never abandon a story, no matter how long it takes to update.**

** Some good news: I have a playlists for Lycanthropy! Unfortunately, I don't know how to make one so that other people can listen unless I make a video or something, (I made it on my MP3) so I'm just going to list the songs (In order):**

** Mr. Brightside (By **_**The Killers)**_

** All I need (By **_**Within Temptation)**_

__**Two Is Better Than One (by **_**Boys Like Girls**_**- feat-**_** Taylor swift)**_

** Animal I have become (By**_** Three Days grace)**_

** The last song I'm wasting on you (By **_**Evanescence)**_

** Bless the broken road (By **_**Rascal Flatts)**_


	8. an: CHAPTER 6 IS UP btw

**AN: lycanthropy chapter 6 is up!**


End file.
